Nambu
The Nambu pistol was a Japanese semi-automatic pistol featured in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: World at War The Nambu reloads quickly and has unobstructive sights. It has the shortest mid-magazine reload delay, and the second shortest reload delay when out of ammunition. These advantages make it a superb sidearm. Singleplayer The Nambu goes mainly unseen and unused. One is given to Pvt. Miller by Sgt. Sullivan after he is rescued from the Japanese camp, but subsequently it is rarely seen unless a Japanese soldier goes into Last Stand mode. Its appearance in single player is usually due to Japanese soldiers pulling it out on Second Chance. It is also noted for its thin design much like the Luger P08, but the vague similarities are very minor. Mechanically the Luger and Nambu are very different pistols. Multiplayer The Nambu is unlocked very early on in multiplayer. It is just as powerful as the M1911, Tokarev TT-33 and Walther P38, although many players think otherwise. It has low recoil, fast reloads, and what are generally considered good sights. The sights, however, are slightly "off", as the point of impact of the bullets while the Nambu is sighted is off center. Instead of the point of impact being at the top of the front sight post, it is slightly to the right of it. It has a capacity of 8 cartridges. File:Nambu 5.png|View in hand File:Nambu Sights.PNG|Looking down the iron sights File:Springfield and Nambu.jpg|Example of the point of impact in comparison to the position of the iron sights Trivia * From Call of Duty 3 onward, the Luger was replaced in-game by the Walther P38, much to the dismay of Luger fans. The Nambu has found its place with those who enjoy using the Luger, as they are somewhat similar in appearance. * The Nambu is the first weapon you can actually use in ''Call of Duty: World at War''s singleplayer * The Nambu, Walther P38, Tokarev TT-33 and Colt M1911 are all very similar in terms of damage in World ar War's multiplayer even though they all fire different cartridges. This was probably done for balance purposes. * It cannot share ammo with the Type 100 in-game, even though they use the same ammunition. *On the Wii version, the Nambu has exactly the same firing sound as the .357 Magnum. This goes the same for the Colt M1911, the Walther P38 and the Tokarev TT-33. It could be due to shortage of memory space. *This pistol, along with all other pistols in the Call Of Duty games, are unusually held. Since you can only see the player's hand, it should be held right next to your face, rather than your arms reaching forward with the gun, as seen on multiplayer. *In Call of Duty World at War (DS), the Nambu is the only weapon that has a difference in speed when reloading mid-magazine. * In the multiplayer map Banzai, you can find a Nambu pistol inside one of the huts that you cannot pick up. * In the DS version, the Nambu can only be used for multiplayer. The picture is a Luger but it's actually a Nambu when the player uses it. It has the same sound as the Luger. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:DS weapons